


Love keeps on loving

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Series: The Power Of Love [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ADHD, Alpha Derek, Alpha Peter, Anal, Arguing, Arguments, BDSM, Double Penetration in One Hole, Family Planning, Fluff, Golden shower, Graphic Violence, Haemorrhoids, Happy Pregnancy, Hoodies, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Miscarriage Scare, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Payphones, Polyamorous Marriage, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Problems at school, Rimming, Sexual Harassment, Sick Peter, Sub Stiles, Surprises, Threesomes, Torture, Travel, Vomiting, Watersports, mentions of Kate Argent, plumbing, self-soothing, sick kids, visiting pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants more kids but doesn't want werewolf sex, Peter wants more kids but doesn't want to carry, Derek wants a pregnant mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is 47  
> Derek is 39  
> Stiles is 31  
> Triplets 10  
> James 5  
> Twins 3  
> PJ < 1

Stiles lay sprawled on the bed. Derek was sitting at the top, playing with Stiles's hair and Peter was lying on his stomach across the bottom, reading a book with Stiles's feet on his back, it was around 11 o'clock and the kids were in bed. 

"Alphas?"  
"Yes bitch"  
"Mmm"  
"We need to talk."

Peter looked over at Derek who shrugged, then sat up, pulling Stiles's feet into his lap.

"About what?"  
Derek asked.  
"About having another baby."

Derek's hands froze. 

"Another one? PJ isn't even a year old yet!"  
"He will be, by the time the baby is born. And the twins have nearly mastered the potty!"

Stiles answered back.

"Okay."  
"Okay? I just gave very flimsy reasons for wanting to bring a new life into this world and another mouth to our table, also given our history, there's no guarantee its going to be just one, and you respond with 'okay?' You're killing me here Der."

Peter chuckled at his mates. 

"Well, I'm okay with it. If you want more kids, have at it."  
"I can't really do it by myself, and, I'm not the only who can bear children."

Stiles sat up and made space for Peter at the top of the bed. 

"I'll leave this between the two of you."

Peter had made it clear to both of them, he had no desire to carry anymore kids, but he would be lying if he said he didn't want a few more. They had the space, they had the money, they had endless amounts of unconditional love, so why not ? 

"Are you saying you don't want to be the one to 'bring a new life to the world'?"  
"I do, believe me I do, but it's too difficult and I'm drunk on endorphins, and I never remember it. It's much more fun for everyone if you let us have at you."  
Stiles leered at him.

"What if it we made it pain free and enjoyable for everyone? Would you do it then?"  
"In a heartbeat."

Derek pulled him into a kiss.

"What would this entail ?"  
"Some of our wolf jizz, a cup and a syringe."

Peter smiled broadly. He'd seen the same porn video and knew what Derek was planning.

Stiles thought for a few minutes.  
"Sounds fun."  
He captured Derek's lips. 

Peter thought. Pregnancy suited Stiles. It also suited Derek once he got his head around it. Derek never got the happy pee stick moment. 

"Why don't both of you try?"

The two men pulled away from each other, pupils blown and lips swollen.

"Wha- mmm?"  
Derek pulled him back in.

"Derek! Let him go. We're not finished yet!"

Derek pressed one more kiss to Stiles mouth, then reluctantly let him go.

"I think you should both try and get pregnant."  
"You do realise that even if we both only have one that would result in nine kids, right? Over half under the age of 5?"  
"What's one more?"

Stiles was absolutely beaming. Now he'd get the wonderful pregnancy feelings and the joys of a pregnant mate.

"We should space them evenly. Like a few months between each one."  
"Is that a yes, Der-bear? "  
"Yes."

Stiles flung himself at him as Peter laughed.

****

The next day was charged with sexual tension, they still had some form of sex most nights but there was something special about knowing that tonight they would fall asleep in the early hours of the morning, bathed in afterglow with sore muscles and whispered 'I love you's' ringing in their ears.

Peter turned around to face Derek in the morning before the alarm went off and cuddled him close. Stiles got in the shower with him and soaped every inch of his skin. They eye fucked at the breakfast table. Derek's goodbye kiss from Peter was so passionate it caused Nick and Carrie to exclaim "ewwww gross." Stiles lured him away from the kids in order to completely wreck him, it was nothing short of pornographic. 

Even once Derek was gone to work, Peter found it hard to keep his hands of Stiles. He kept wandering into the kitchen, or the sitting room, or the backyard to press little kisses with just the right amount of tongue to whatever bit of uncovered skin he pleased and to touch him all over. As soon as he put the kids down for their naps, and of course Micheal and Morgan had to put up a fight, he raced into Peter's study and jumped on the chair straddling him.

Peter was kissing him so fervently that Stiles thought he was trying to eat him alive, so much tongue, so much teeth, so much spit, so much fire.

"I love you. I love you so fucking much Peter."  
"You too, I love you too, God, I love you."

Peter moved away from Stiles's mouth and kissed and sucked at his neck. Stiles gripped his head, fingers threaded through his chocolatey locks.

"Call Derek."  
Stiles whispered breathily.  
"You call him, I'm busy trying to make you come in your pants."

Stiles fumbled around for Peter's phone in his front pocket, giving an appreciative squeeze to his prominent bulge, while dialing Derek's number. 

"~Hello Peter~"  
"Hello handsome, wrong husband."  
"~Hello Stiles~"  
"What are you wearing?"

Peter tugged at the bottom of Stiles's jumper."

"~A white shirt, with dark blue slacks, and a grey tie, same thing I left the house in.~"  
"What colour is your underwear?"  
"~grey boxers~"  
"And what has those grey boxers in a twist?"  
"~Mrs Rostinelli. She wants another wing added to the house.~"  
"You ask me, she just wants to look at your ass some more."

Peter growled loudly into Stiles's abdomen and sat up. 

"Send Ruiz."  
"~She specifically asked for me.~"  
"And you can do the plans, but Ruiz will do the photos and the meeting. You're busy."  
"~Doing what?~"  
"Being a happily married, homosexual man who doesn't like being ogled by an unsatisfied suburban housewife."

Stiles smothered his laughter, Peter was right, that cunt better keep her claws to herself.

"Anyhoo, we love you very much and Peter is sticking his hand down the back of my pants as we speak, care to join or are you busy?"  
"~I love it when you talk dirty, Stiles ~"

 

Peter rubbed a finger against Stiles's hole.  
"Derek. How do you want us to make to love to you tonight?"  
"Why do I get fucked and he gets made love to?"  
"Because if we made love to you you'd call us sappy and tell us to hurry up and spank you already."  
"Good point. Hurry up."  
"~I'm just about to walk into a creative meeting with Tanya, and I'm already fighting a semi.~"  
"Awww."  
"~life of a busy----"

The end of his sentence was drowned out by PJ's wail. Stiles sighed.

"Just leave him Stiles, he'll go back to sleep."  
"He was fussy this morning and didn't drink his bottle. He's hungry."

He climbed off Peter's lap and went to get a yoghurt for the 10 month old.

Peter sighed. Hard as nails and neither mate free to fix it.  
"~Peter, I really have to go.~"  
"Of course, will you remind Tanya that she needs to send me those forms for the renovation on city hall?"  
"~Yes, love you.~"  
"Love you too." 

Peter hung up and looked down at his crotch. If you want a job done you have to do it yourself.

*****

Stiles had come to realise that his children hated him and didn't want him to be happy. That was the only explanation as to why they were being so difficult and preventing him from having the mind blowing sex he'd been planning all day.

"Morgan Laura Hale!! Get off your brother and get into bed. If I have to come in here one more time then no more candy for a week!"  
"Daddy! Noooo! "  
"Yes, not even from grandad or grandpa. Now get into bed."

He heard Maria in the hall.  
"Back to bed Maz."  
"I'm thirsty dad."  
"Be quick about it, then. Wait....what did you call me?"  
"Dad."  
"Since when am I dad?"  
"Daddy sounds too babyish."  
"But .....but..... you are my baby."  
"Think of it as a nickname."

Stiles sighed. 

"You need to warn me about these things. I'm not prepared for this. Is Pop and Papa too babyish?"  
"Yes. But we can't think of what else to call them. Do you think they'd mind if we called them Derek and Peter?"  
"Yes, they would, get your drink and go to bed. We'll talk about this later."  
"Nothing to talk about."  
"Drink. Bed. Go."  
"Goodnight Stiles."  
"Maria."  
"I was just trying it out."  
"Go to bed."  
"I'm thirsty."

He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Then get your drink. I'm going to bed. Love you sweetie."  
"Love you daddy"

Stiles smiled as he walked away. They grow up so fast but she was still his little girl.

 

 

******  
Stiles sunk his hands into the soft flesh of Derek's hips. He was behind Derek, hips pressed flush against soft, hairy, cheeks, smooth torso sticking to hairy back with sweat, panting against Derek's shoulder blades as he thrust in and out, trying to keep in rhythm with Peter, who was below him, spewing filth while pistoning in and out.

 

"So tight, Der. So ....so perfect.....gonna swell....swell with our cubs.....belly full and drooping.......breasts full of milk for us......such a good mate...... so good.....never gonna stop Der..... gonna keep fucking you.....untill you're full....so full you'll burst."

Derek groaned as he came all over Peter's stomach, collapsing on his chest. Stiles pressed down against him. 

Stiles groaned loudly and Peter thought he'd hurt him but then felt the warm liquid. 

Stiles flopped off Derek and kissed Peter as his knot formed.

Once the knot was full formed, Peter manoeuvred them onto their sides and Stiles plastered himself against Derek's back, kissing his neck.

They fell asleep like that.


	2. Chapter 2

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. They were supposed to do the deed and get pregnant. Two months. Still no sign of a pregnancy.

They were taking a break from trying, 'stressing out won't help' 

Because they were taking a break, Derek was drinking wine like it was water, at the firm's anniversary party. In the corner Peter was debating some obscure thing with Tanya, who was looking stunning in a pale pink dress and her braided brown hair piled on top of her head.

He made his way over to them and slipped and arm around Peter's waist, nodding politely at Tanya.  
"I like your dress, and your hair, does it take long to do those braidy things?"  
"Thanks Derek and yes it does. Are you okay sweetie, you look a bit tipsy?"  
"'M fine, where's Stiles?"  
"Probably with Scott, having fun."

****

Stiles was not with Scott, nor was he having fun.

Some drunken idiot was blocking the door out of the bathroom.   
"I haven't seen you around the office sweet cheeks."  
"My husband works there, can you please get out of the way."  
"Who's your husband?"

Stiles thought for a moment, Peter was more intimidating but this guy was new and might not have met him, and Derek was the boss.

"Derek Hale."  
"If you're gonna lie at least make it believable. Sweet cheeks. Boss man is married to a werewolf called Peter, and your not a werewolf and you don't look like a Peter."   
"Stop calling me Sweet cheeks."

***

Derek was giggling like a five year old as Peter dragged him to the bathroom.  
"Come on, let's get you sobered up. Why are you drinking so much?"  
"Cause.....cause....I can.....kiss me!!"  
"Let's find the men's room first."

****

"Or what? You'll sic your husband on me? Oh sweet cheeks you're so funny. How bout you give me a kiss?"  
"How bout you get out of the way and I won't stuff your balls down your throat?  
"I think we'd both prefer if you'd stuff my balls down your throat."

The drunk idiot reached a hand out to touch him and Stiles grabbed it, the man cried out as he twisted his hand back. Stiles brought his knee up to connect with the guys stomach and had him on the floor in under a minute.

"I could break your arm very easily from this angle."  
"Please don't."  
"And why should I listen to you ? You didn't listen to me."  
"I'm sorry."  
"For?"  
"For blocking the door and flirting with you-aaarg "

Stiles twisted his arm.

"I'm think you mean harassing me and insulting me."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Say it properly!"  
"I'm sorry....I'm sorry I harassed you....I'm sorry I insulted you...I'm sorry."  
"I also want your resignation on my husband's desk on Monday morning. We take harassment very seriously here."  
"Yes...yes"

Stiles snapped his head towards the door when he heard a pointed cough. Peter and Derek stood watching him, Derek staring at him hungrily and Peter glaring daggers at the man beneath him.

"Who might you be?"  
"Charles..... Charles Fiennes.... I'm... I was the new designer for Triwolf."  
"And tell me Mr. Fiennes, why you felt the need to harass and insult my husband?"  
"I didn't know he was your husband, Mr. Hale sir."  
"And you think it's okay to harass and insult unmarried people?"  
"No sir."  
"Then that's not a good enough reason. Let's see if you can give me a good enough reason not to tear you limb from limb."

The guy had panic in his eyes as Derek licked his now pointed teeth.

"Um ....Um. ..I'm sorry."  
"Not as sorry as you're going to be."

Derek leaned back against the door, preventing anyone from getting as his eldest mate stalked over to Stiles and Charles.

"Pick a word Stiles"  
"Sweet cheeks."

He ripped his shirt straight down the back as Stiles held the fuckers arms, and flicked out a claw, he set it gently against the exposed flesh and dragged down, causing blood to well up. He carved out the skin on his back, forming the words on his back as Charles cried out in pain. Peter couldn't care less, no one disrespects his mates.

He could smell it on Stiles, the agitation, desperation and fear. Not emotions Stiles feels easily.

When he'd finished he admired his work. It wouldn't scar but it would hurt for weeks.  
Derek came over and flipped Charles around before grabbing his hair and punching him brutally until he passed out.

"Thanks, but I had that under control."  
"I know, it was very impressive. You're so sexy when you're mad at someone other than me."

Peter pushed him up against the wall.  
"Let's try."  
He whispered in Stiles ear.  
"He's loosened up, it might work."  
"Okay...yeah....is it weird that the blood on his hands is getting me hot?"  
"Absolutely not."

They both pounced on Derek, tackling him into a stall to have their way with him.

****  
"Where's Peter and Derek gone?"  
Tanya asked Boyd.  
"Probably to find Stiles and have sex in the bathroom."


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad, I need you to sign this."

Stiles dried his hands and took the slip from his eldest son.

"What is it?"  
"Just a thing for school."  
"Just a thing?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then why didn't the girls get one? Why come all the way out here when Papa's in the study helping Maria with her maths?"

Something was up. He could tell just by looking at him, now he knew how his dad always knew he was up to something, all the eyes.

"I don't know."  
"And if I said I'd read it and get back to you?"   
"Can't you just sign it? It's nothing bad."  
"I'll be the judge of that. Go on and finish your homework. Tell Papa not to forget to check Jamie's spelling, good boy."

He slouched off as Stiles read the note.

* Dear parent/guardian

We regret to inform that this is the third time you're child has been reprimanded for unruly behaviour. The next time s/he behaves in a manner which requires correcting the school will be phoning home.

Please sign for confirmation ________________ *

Stiles sighed, Nick didn't just his looks from him. He'd have to talk to Derek and Peter about getting it seen to, adderall wouldn't work cause of the werewolf thing and he was too young for pills, but obviously he was struggling.

He threw a quick glance at the clock, Derek wouldn't be home for another hour and a half. It was too early to start dinner, the house was clean, he was caught up on his research, the laundry was done and Peter was doing homework with the older kids and the younger kids were in the study with them, probably in the play pen. He had time to himself.

Time to himself. An odd concept with a house full of kids. He could do anything. He could watch TV, but he wanted to be productive with this new time. He could reorganise the presses, but they were fine. He could......he could.....what did he do before he had a family? 

He could call Scott, but he was probably still at work. He could call Lydia, but she had yoga tonight.

He ventured into the girls' room, nope, Spick and span, then boys', clean too. He didn't even bother going in the nursery.

He could go for a walk, no. Video games? No. 

He sat on the couch in the living room and had a nice think about life, his kids, his next book, that new call of duty game he was getting for himself that Nick and Carrie were not allowed play, whether or not asteroids gave on smoke in space, why the Olympics don't show every sport on TV, did elephants know they couldn't jump, could he actually cook salmon in the dishwasher?

It was nice to let his brain run wild for a bit, kinda like reverse meditation.

***

Maria and Carrie were fighting over the remote in the living room, Nick was playing angry birds on Stiles's phone beside them on the loveseat, Jamie and Micheal were colouring on a book on the floor , Morgan was playing peek a boo with PJ, who was in the bouncer near where Stiles and Peter were curled up on the couch, bar the girls fighting and the phone making noise and PJ's excited shriek every   
time Morgan popped up, all was quiet and peaceful to Stiles's human ears.

"Where's Derek?"   
He kissed into Peter's neck.  
"Bathroom."  
Peter murmured back.  
"Is he...?"  
"Yeah."

Stiles snuggled in closer, hoping Derek would hurry up and come back to snuggle. Micheal must have gotten tired of colouring because he climbed up on the couch in between Stiles and Peter.

"Hey Miggs, you alright?"  
"Yep."  
"You need to check toilet?"  
"Na."

He settled, lying on Peter but his head lolling back against Stiles. He was so cute.

"Should we let him sleep? He might not sleep tonight."  
"What time is it?"  
"Round half seven."  
"He's fine. Little cutie."

"YESSSS"

A shout from the bathroom startled everyone. Stiles looked back at Peter, who was looking very smug.  
"You knew!?"  
"I could smell it, I was right, the wine loosened him up perfectly. Don't let him know I know."  
"I won't, I'm going to check on him, stay here."

Stiles made his way to the bathroom just as Derek was throwing open the door. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed him fiercely.  
"I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant!"

Stiles kissed him, smoothing a hand over Derek's soft stomach.

"Der, I'm so happy. I love you so much, so so so much. Let's go *celebrate*"  
"By celebrate, you mean go cuddle on the couch and watch either Adventure Time or Sam and Cat."  
"Yep, come on."

Stiles tangled their fingers together and tugged him along to the living room. 

They snuggled on the couch and listened to their family.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles was moping around the house, missing Derek. 

Derek was in Boston, setting up a new branch of Triwolf Architecture, and Stiles missed him.

He missed stealing his decaf coffee in the morning, he missed getting instant replies to whatever weird email he had sent. He missed discussing wacky theories with him when he got home, but it was so much worse at night.

He had essentially become Derek, in that he couldn't sleep, he'd nod off for a few minutes then wake because he couldn't feel the warm weight of Derek's arm beside him on Peter's abdomen and look over Peter to see where Derek was, only to remember that Derek was gone for at least a month. 

A whole month. He'll have popped by the time he came back.

He wandered into Peter's office after putting PJ and the twins down from their nap. He flopped down into Peter's lap.

"I miss him."  
"I miss him too, just two more weeks."

Stiles yawned loudly, wriggling untill he was straddling his husband, chin hooked over his shoulder.

"Why don't you have a nap, darling?"  
"Why don't I start wearing pyjamas around the house and give the kids energy bars for breakfast? Because I have standards."

Peter laughed, a warm rumble against Stiles's chest. He tapped at buttons and ran his hand down Stiles's back.

"Don't laugh at me. I know you aren't sleeping either, you're just better at hiding it. Oh god. Derek's probably not sleeping either. God only knows what he's eating!"  
"It's Boston, not Baghdad, I'm sure he's eating the same food we have in California, you lived in Boston for four years."  
"It rains a lot in Boston, what if he gets a chill?"  
"He's a werewolf."  
"Werewolves get sniffles too sometimes. He needs to come home so I can kiss him, and hug and squish him and.....and feed him.....and sleep. God I miss him."

"I miss you too Stiles"

Stiles nearly fell out of Peter's lap.

"Derek?! Derek! How are you? What are you eating? Have you gotten wet?"

Derek laughed on Peter's computer screen. He was sitting in some restaurant, with earphones in.

"I'm horrible, I'm eating raw chicken every night and my hotel room is partially underwater."

Stiles fake growled at him. "I'm serious. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I just miss you. My hotel room is too big for just me"  
"Well don't go filling it with anyone"  
"Oh should I tell those prostitutes I ordered to go home?"  
"Hahaha. That's not funny. How are you sleeping?"

Peter chose this moment to cut in.  
"More importantly, I'm missing some underwear, do you know anything about that Der-bear ?  
I borrowed them, I knew it was gonna be a long month. I also borrowed some of yours Stiles." "You sure? I haven't noticed missing any, then again I'm not the type to count my underwear." He looked pointedly at Peter. "I wouldn't have to if someone didn't keep stealing them." "Your underwear is so much nicer than mine. Any ways, Derek, my cuddly alpha, I miss you so much. How's the business going?" "Really good, Sarah and Hakim have everything under control- " Derek's phone dinged, he checked it. "I have to go but I'll only be a few minutes, wait right there." The screen went black. Stiles turned and kissed Peter lightly on the cheek. "Thank you, Alpha. I love you. Sorry if I haven't been up to scratch lately, I know you're going through the same as me and I haven't been very comforting." "Stiles, my love, you being here is comfort enough." "Were you two like this when I went to Europe that time?" "We were much worse because you do everything and we hadn't a clue. Derek's back" He answered the call and now Derek was in a taxi. "How things at home?" "We're good, kids miss you, Morgan is still asking about a thousand questions per minute"-"PJ started saying no,"-"Jamie has made a new friend, Kevin"-" I think he has a bit of a crush." Derek cut across "It's not a crush Stiles"-"Don't be ridiculous, he never shuts up about him"-" What else does he have to talk about? Politics?"-"Trust me Derek, it's a crush."-" I have to agree with Stiles here Der, Jamie doesn't talk much, if this Kevin kid has him talking, it's probably a crush." Stiles sat smugly. "Thanks Peter."  
Dere scowled and Peter wrapped his arms around Stiles. "My baby is too young for a crush."

Stiles shook his head and made a 'so cute' face at Derek. 

"Speaking of baby, how is babs."  
"Hardly know it's there."

Derek laughed.

"I have to go guys, I have to do something really important. I love you."

"Love you too"  
"Love you darling"

He signed off.

"What could possibly be more important than us." Stiles pouted. 

There was a knock on the door, and Peter shot up like a rocket, Stiles in his arms. He gently put him down then raced off to the front door.

Stiles followed at a more sedate pace. He came to the front door to find Peter wrapped around Derek like an octopus.

"Derek! Why aren't you in Boston? We were just talking to you. You've been in beacon hills while we were talking to you. Why didn't you say anything?"  
"I wanted to surprise you."  
"Well consider us surprised. You wanna get off him Peter?" 

Peter nuzzled into his neck.  
"No."

"Pop!"  
"Morgan! What are you doing out of bed?"

Their 2 year old daughter stood in the hall, missing a sock with her black hair sticking to her face. She raised her arms to be lifted.

Stiles picked her up and rested her on his hip, pulling her hair any from her face.

"You're supposed to be in bed young lady." 

She snuggled in against him, only half awake, stuffed rabbit in her arms.

"Pop. "  
She sighed and then went lax.

"Is she asleep?"  
He mouthed at Derek, he nodded his head.

Stiles put her back to bed then followed his husbands to their room.

His husband's were standing in the middle of the room, arms wrapped around each other, just kissing.  
Soft, slow, kissing. God they were beautiful. Stiles could watch them like this forever.

Derek held out his hand for Stiles.  
Stiles came over and took his hand. He was pulled into a massive hug, bears had nothing on Derek Hale.

"I missed you."  
He muttered, scent marking his mate, while Peter did the same to him.

Eventually Stiles coaxed Derek up for a kiss. His lips were soft and his tongue gentle. Not exactly what Stiles wanted but this was for Derek, he get his rough tumble later.

Derek pulled away and rested his forehead against his husband's.  
"I missed your eyes." He brought one of Stiles's hands to his mouth for a kiss. "I missed your hands." He kissed again lightly. "I missed your mouth." He wrapped him up in another bear hug. 'I missed you Stiles."

Stiles felt a hand on his leg. "Did you miss my legs too?" "What?" 

"Daddy?" 

Stiles sighed, if it wasn't one thing it was another.

"Micheal Derek Hale, why aren't you in bed?"  
Peter asked, pulling a pillow over his lap.

"Gink."

Derek pulled away from Stiles and scooped the child into his arms.

"I'll get you a drink, baby, but then you have to go back to bed. Daddy, Papa and I need a a nap too."

While Derek wandered out of the room, scent marking the child in his arms, Stiles climbed up on the bed beside Peter.

"I take it you didn't know about this"  
"No, I didn't. I'm so happy he's back."  
"Do you think he would prefer a cheese toasty or a B.L.T?"  
"Are you seriously thinking about food right now?"  
"Just answer the question ."  
"Toasted B.L.T."  
"Ooooh yeah, bet they don't have those in Boston."  
"I'm sure they do Stiles, but not like how you make them."  
"Is that your way of saying you want one too?"  
"If you're offering."

Stiles laughed as Derek came back.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Peter wants a sandwich."

Derek raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Thinking of food at a time like this?"

Peter glared at Stiles.

"No. Come on. Those kids won't stay in bed forever."  
"They barely stay in it five minutes."

Stiles gestured madly for Derek to get on the bed.  
"Come on, come on, come on."

He climbed up beside them and the both lunged at him.

Peter reclaimed his mouth and Stiles rooted round in his slacks for his cock.  
"Why are you wearing slacks?"  
"Didn't have......time....to...mmm...change."

He said between kisses. 

Stiles finally got Derek's cock out of the slacks....and two pairs of underwear.

"Why are you wearing two pairs of underwear?"

Peter growled as 

 

Derek pulled back.

"It's cold in Boston."

Stiles swallowed him down, causing Derek to moan loudly.

"Shhhh"  
His husbands reprimanded.

Stiles pulled off Derek's slacks and started licking and sucking at his meaty thighs. He nuzzled at Derek's heavy balls, the thick fur on them tickling his nose.

Suddenly he was pushed on his back with Derek on top of him, biting his neck and removing his jeans.

"Alphas"  
Stiles moaned as slippery fingers probed at his hole.

He tugged at Derek's shirt, desperate for a look at the little pouch that housed their newest baby, he couldn't wait till the bump started showing.

"Daaaaaaadddddyyyy. Michel got sick!!!"

Stiles was up off the bed in a few seconds and struggling into his trousers when Derek rolled off the bed and slumped towards the bathroom, looking green around the gills.

When Stiles stepped out of the bedroom he could clearly hear the retching coming from the nursery and the plaintive whimpers for daddy. He nearly got sick himself when he saw the room, both 2 year olds were getting sick, had gotten sick all over themselves, the bed clothes and the floor.

Both were crying and Morgan's eyes were gold. This was a two man job.  
"Peter!! I'm going to need some help!"  
"Derek's gotten sick all over the bath!"  
PJ chose that moment to wake up and bawl.

Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed. It never rains but it pours.

He went over to Morgan and lifted her out of the bed, soothing her as he carried her to the bathroom.  
"It's okay, it's okay, daddy's here moggie. It's alright."

He put her standing in the bath.  
"You try get out of those sicky clothes and put them in the sink, good girl. If you have to sick again try and get it on this towel I'm putting down okay?"  
"Yes daddy."

He went back to get Michael and put him the bath too. He took off his own shirt then helped the toddlers out of their ruined clothes before turning on the water and spraying them. Normally they liked bath time but they looked completely drained.

"I got you some towels, Stiles."  
"Thanks alpha, just leave them there, how's Derek?"  
"Still getting sick. How are my little ones?"

The two didn't even respond, just blinked at him with tear wet eyes.  
"That bad? How about when you're finished here I'll put on you're paw patrol dvd? "

They nodded minutely.

****

All soiled clothes, bed clothes and towels were in the wash and everyone who was supposed to be curled up watching cartoon dogs save the day were fast asleep.

Derek was feeling better and feeding PJ mashed carrots while Stiles nipped out to get James from school and Peter was in wolf form in front of the couch the kids were on.

So much for a surprise arrival home.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek had just come in the doorway from work when Stiles practically tackled him, kissing him fiercely, tugging at his clothes and urging him back against the wall.

"Hello to you too."  
"Hey."

Stiles abruptly fell to his knees and opened Derek's belt, he fought with the zip then the underwear band and buried his nose in the werewolf's balls. He took a deep breath and started kissing and licking at the shaft.

"Fucking bitch......... how dare she? ........what would she know?.......bet she's never.......wouldn't know how........newsflash shedemon. .......dusty vag has cobwebs. ....who even says stuff.......cow.......stupid cow......."

Derek tried to tug Stiles up and see what was wrong but he wouldn't be moved.  
"Stiles... sweetheart....come on......what's got you all riled up?"  
"That visiting pack. I want them gone. Now shut up and let me suck your dick, and don't go anywhere near Peter, stay as far away as possible from Peter."

He went back to licking and sucking then pulled off.

"This isn't working. Turn around."  
"Why?"  
"So I can stick my tongue in your ass, go quickly."  
"I thought I was the alpha here."  
"Oh god yes. You have no idea how much I need a good three hours of alpha/bitch time, but right now I need to get you off, and I can't do that and talk at the same time."

Stiles dove straight in, sucking at Derek's rim, wiggling his tongue into that tight, warm space, making his husband moan as his fingers danced across hairy, ample cheeks to pull at his cock.

Derek came with a quiet gasp and a groan, muffled by his fist.

"Wow. We should have packs visit more often"

Stiles glared at him.  
"No. No we should not."  
"Why? "  
"Because their alpha had the audacity to suggest that I don't satisfy my husbands. In front of our children, and I don't mean the little ones who wouldn't understand."  
"Is that why you don't want me near Peter? To prove you satisfied me?"  
"Are you satisfied? "  
"Very."  
"Did I do it?"  
"Yes."  
Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles, buying his nose in his hair, he smelled angry and embarrassed.

"There. Proof. How's my favourite little foetus?"  
"Making his Pop sick. I had some ginger ale back at the office, did you-"  
"Get your message? Why yes I did. There's so much ginger things in that kitchen we might as well be weasleys. I also got some tea. Which alpha cow drank. Your lucky she doesn't like ginger, she told me she didn't like it and judged me for having it. She is a treasure."  
"Where is everyone?"  
"Kitchen."

Derek leaned back to look at him in shock. He knew Stiles knew that he and Peter could hear everything that went on at the front door so he must know that Freda, the alpha of the other pack, could hear them.

"Why did you do this?"  
"Proof. Der, what...?  
"Is proof more important that discretion or intimacy? You know I like to keep things private Stiles! Everybody in that room knows what I sound like, what I prefer and what we do together. Who exactly is in there?"  
"Peter, Jackson, Boyd, Freda, her second and another wolf from their pack... Derek it's not ...."  
"You've also shown massive disrespect to a visiting pack! You're impossible!"  
"Der, no.. I didn't'"  
"I don't want to hear it Stiles, just go for a drive while Peter and I sort this colossal mess. I can't believe you sometimes."

Derek passed the keys to him from the hook and left silently. 

*****

Stiles sat on a log in the preserve near the house, he drove as far as the road would let him, then walked untill his feet hurt. He felt like such an idiot. He should've told him he had the charms activated before he cornered him.  
He hurt Derek. There were certain things in their relationship they did not do to Derek, such as hitting, degrading, non con, pressure/ guilt, mind games, restraint, gag, and a host of other things, like making him do things without his knowledge, with an audience, these weren't Derek imposed rules that involved sulking if broken, these were emotional stability guidelines that if broken resulted in nightmares, panic attacks, insomnia, lack of appetite and a dead look behind Derek's multicoloured eyes for weeks after the event.

And while none of that was good for Derek, it could be detrimental to the baby.

He searched for his phone. Crap. Left it at the house.

***

Derek sat on the bed, checking the bedside locker clock and then listening for Stiles's car to pull into the driveway. It was getting late, he'd missed dinner, he wasn't here for homework, or bathtime. It was bedtime for the triplets and he still wasn't home.

He wrapped his arms around his stomach, and rocked. He knew it was self soothing and never a good sign but he couldn't bring himself to call Peter. He brought this on himself, Stiles could be lost or hurt or never coming back, all because he couldn't get past something that happened 20 years ago.

It didn't even matter, Stiles had used the sound blocker charm Deaton made for them when they built the house, Freda didn't hear any of it. He should've know Stiles wouldn't do something like that. 

Derek jumped when Peter came into the room.  
"Are you okay Derek? "  
"Yeah"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah"

 

Peter sighed and sat on the bed beside Derek.

"What's the main problem Der? Is it that Stiles is gone or what he did?"  
"I'm fine."  
"No, you're not. Talk to me. What's wrong?"

Derek leaned against him. Peter made him feel better, better than any of those foster people or therapists did, he always found comfort in his uncle Peter, even if he didn't call him that anymore, but Derek had more than one hole in his heart.

"What if he's hurt?" Derek got Peter hurt.  
"We'd know." It was the most painful 2 years of his life.  
"What if he's lost?"  
" He's smart." So smart. He was the smartest person Derek knew, what was he doing with Derek?  
"What if he just doesn't want to come back?"  
"He loves us. He loves you. He's coming back. Do you want to come watch me do the tax returns?"  
"Yes please."

****

Peter was worried about Derek. What was Stiles playing at? They never left Derek if there was a problem and certainly not for this long. 

Derek was chewing on gingerbread Stiles had made, in the armchair in Peter's office watching him silently, eyes darting to the clock every so often. It was nearly 12. 

The phone rang and both werewolves jumped.

"Hello"  
Who ever was calling at this hour wasn't looking for an architecture firm.  
"Thank god, I wasn't sure if anyone would be up. I'm at the filling station, they still have pay phones, the far side of the preserve, I got a flat tire."  
"I'll be there in 20 minutes. Love you."  
"Love you too, um. ...... how's Derek?"  
"He's here....wanna talk to him?"  
"Does he want to talk to me?"

Peter looked over at him, he nodded and took the phone while Peter got the keys to his car.

"I'm sorry."  
"Woah, Der, why are you sorry? I'm the one that pulled a dick move. I should never have put you in that position without telling you."  
"I shouldn't have reacted so strongly."  
"If anything you under reacted. "  
"I made you leave your own home without letting you explain yourself."  
"I took advantage of you in your own home. I'm sorry Derek. Are you okay?"  
"Why do people keep asking me that?"  
"Because we want to know."  
"I'm, I was self soothing."  
"Did you tell Peter?"  
"No."  
"How are you're thoughts?"  
"I need you here."  
"I'll be there soon. How's the baby?"  
"Fine, I had some gingerbread."  
"Good. I love you."  
"I love you too. "  
"I'm running out of quarters. I have to go. I'm sorry. I'll see you soon."  
"See ya....Stiles wait...... I love you."  
"I love you too Der-bear. "

Peter came back into the study and kissed Derek's head.  
"I'll be back in an hour, love you."  
"Love you too."  
"You call if you need me."  
"Yeah."

 

****

Stiles had expected the drive home to be awkward and filled with tension. It wasn't. It was so much worse.

"What we're you thinking?! You know we can't do things like this! Derek is at home by himself going out of his mind with worry, already fragile because you were so selfish!"  
"I didn't mean too, I just forgot. I didn't think it would be a big deal"  
" Its a very big deal Stiles, I know you weren't there, so maybe you don't really understand--"  
"No, I do understand. I know I fucked up, but you do not get to say that I don't understand my husband. I've held him through nightmares, I've helped him through panic attacks, I was the one who cleaned up your mess the last time."  
"And what about all the messes that I've cleaned up? I've held his hand as he vomited because he smelled her fucking perfume. I slept on the floor because he couldn't bear someone touching him. I killed those men who helped her hurt him."  
"After you drove him into her arms because you couldn't keep your dick in your pants. That hurt him more than anything I could ever do."  
"So this is my fault?"  
"I didn't say that."  
"You were thinking it."  
"All I know is he was already damaged when he got to me."

Peter pulled the car over and got out. Stiles followed.

Peter pushed Stiles against the car and roared in his face.  
"He is not damaged!! This isn't my fault!! How dare you?! You don't know anything!! You were brought in as an extra!"

Stiles went still against him. Too far.

 

"I'm sorry...... That was out of line..... Let's just go home. Back to Derek. Back to our kids. Come on."

Peter sniffed him. He was terrified. No, no! He didn't want Stiles to be afraid of him.

The older werewolf wove his arms around Stiles's waist and hugged him tight. It took a few minutes before Stiles hugged back, then burst into tears.

"I'm sorry....... I'm sorry........ I didn't mean to cause all this trouble........ I'm sorry......."  
"I'm sorry I scared you. Come on let's go home."

****

Derek was furious. Peter made Stiles cry. They didn't say anything but it was obvious, Stiles was watching the older werewolf, then looked away when Peter turned around, Peter kept looking at him with a guilty expression.

Stiles climbed into Derek's lap when they got home and apologised profusely for his mistake while Peter went back to his paperwork.

"I think it's time for bed. Coming?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'll be in when I get these finished."

***

"What happened?"  
"Nothing."  
"Stiles."  
"I got upset, it doesn't matter."  
"Yes, it does."  
"I-I blamed Peter...implied you were damaged because of how he treated you when you were a teenager.....he got mad."  
"You think I'm damaged?"  
"I think you went through hell and I admire how you survived all of it."  
"What did he say?"  
"What makes you think he said anything."  
"He made you cry, but you're not physically hurt. What did he say?"  
"That I was brought in as an extra. But he apologised and it doesn't matter."  
"You know that's not true, we love you."  
"I know, it was said in the heat of the moment and he said he was sorry. It doesn't matter anymore. How are you and baby?"  
"Baby is fine, I'm okay now. Just neXT time you have a plan fill me in first ."  
"Will do . I'm so sorry."  
"Shhhh. Go to sleep."


	6. Chapter 6

Why aren't you at work?"  
"Not feeling well, gonna work from home."  
Derek was sitting at the kitchen table eating toast.

Stiles pressed a kiss to his hair as Peter came into the kitchen. He stole Stiles's coffee mug and had a swig.

"Oh that's okay Peter, you just go steal my coffee that's fine."  
"How generous of you bitch."  
"Mmm."

"How's your tummy Der?"  
"Still a bit quezy, but other than that I'm fine."

Peter sat at the table and opened the newspaper.  
"The house is awfully quiet. Where are the kids?"  
"Dad and Chris took the twins to the playground in Beacon Heights, PJ is still asleep. Do you want toast?"  
"Yes please, Malia is coming up this weekend."  
"Is she bringing Kira and Kenny?"  
"I don't know."

Stiles put a plate of toast down in front of Peter.  
"Tell her to bring them, we'll invite the pack, make a real day of it."

 

Peter took a bite of his toast and nodded. Stiles cupped Peter's head and tilted it upwards before delving his tongue into his husband's mouth and  
Wrapping it around the partially chewed bite of toast and tugging it into his mouth, he chewed with a smug grin on his face.

"You're like a baby bird. Why did you do that?"  
"You stole my coffee."  
"Not directly from your mouth."  
"That's life I'm afraid."

Peter reached out an arm to grab him but Stiles danced away, going to stand behind Derek.  
He kissed the side of Derek's face and murmured in his ear.

"I'm going to brew a fresh pot of coffee, do you want some tea?"  
"No thanks, I better get started on these forms."  
"They can wait Der-bear, have a cup of tea and enjoy a quiet morning."

Peter's mobile rang, he checked it and sighed.  
"I really need to take this."

He got up and left the kitchen.

"I'm still making coffee, any special requests? "  
"Do it naked."

Stiles beamed at him, sex was all well and good, but it had been weeks since he was their bitch.

"Yes alpha."

He started removing his clothes, slowly, and wiggle his hips as he stepped out of his trousers. 

"Put your coffee in a bowl, I want to see you lap it up like a real bitch, on the floor."

Stiles moaned, his cock was getting hard and the kitchen air was cold. 

"Did I say you could get hard bitch?"  
"No alpha"  
"Do I need to spank you?"

Stiles stood still and didn't answer, hoping Derek would grab him and force him over his knee. Derek knew him so well.

He reached behind him and put a large hand around Stiles's wrist and tugged him round, he pulled out his chair and spread his legs before pulling him down across his lap.

"How many ?"  
"Ten."  
"That's ridiculous, well just add those ten to the thirty I was gonna give you."

Stiles whimpered.

****

Stiles had the most amazing ass in the world. It was firm but had a nice squish to it, his cheeks fit perfectly into Derek's hands, it was so smooth and had perfect little moles on it.

It went the perfect shade of red when he spanked it. 

He watched Stiles's ass as it bobbed in the air while he slurped the dredges of his coffee from the bowl. 

Peter came in, PJ on his hip and the phone still pressed to his ear.  
"Yes Hakim, I know this isn't your fault. Oh no, I'm going this time. The only thing I'm busy doing is making sure that glory hounds like you don't run my company into the ground. I'll be there day after tomorrow."

He growled lowly as he hung up the phone.  
"Remind me why we opened that Boston branch. I have to go book a flight and hotel for the day after tomorrow. I swear it's like they think we have money to burn and time to fly cross country whenever we feel like it."

Stiles looked up at Derek who nodded, and stood up and pulled his underwear back on. He went over to Peter and kissed his smooth cheek.

"What's going on alpha?"  
"We should have hired the people for the Boston branch ourselves, their secretary sent the wrong files to city hall and the construction company was denied building permission, it can't be petitioned for another three weeks, and the construction company, not to mention the people who want to renovate the building are talking about lawyers so I have to go smooth it out. Here take him while I go drown myself in coffee"

Stiles took Pj while Derek cleaned up the mess Stiles had made on the floor.

"How does that make Hakim a glory hound?"  
"This happened two months ago and he never told us until I got a letter regarding legal action. Dammit. I was supposed to meet Kenny this weekend."

"I'll go."  
Derek volunteered.

"No you will not, lawyers are bad for babies."

"Ah-ah yes the three worst things to do if you're pregnant, smoke, drink and be around lawyers."  
Derek frowned at him, he had hoped Peter wouldn't be so protective this time around.

Peter sighed loudly then huffed.  
"I meant the stress would be bad for the baby. Anyways, you're needed here, those plans for the library renovations aren't going to draw themselves, right Stiles? "

 

Stiles was feeding PJ, well trying to anyways, and was totally immersed in a game of aeroplane.

"What?"  
"Shouldn't I go to Boston and let Derek stay here?"  
"I think you should go. Come on PJ, here comes the aeroplane..nooow."

Peter smirked at Derek. Derek stuck his tongue out at him.

"Derek, your inner 5 year old is showing"  
"Peter your dickhead is showing. Wait...no"

Stiles burst out laughing.  
"Peter should go, Derek, because you're too nice. You reason with your colleagues, where as Peter strikes fear into the hearts of his underlings. Sounds like Hakim needs a bit of fear striking. Yes he does my little man, yes he does, here comes the aeroplane ne......ow."  
"That's the end of that adult conversation."  
"I'm sorry your son's need for nutrition is more important than a business trip I'm not going on."  
"Actually..... I might need you."

Stiles threw him a dark look.  
"No. Nope. Nada."  
"Please Stiles, you're the only one qualified that I trust."  
"I told you when we got married that I wanted to be a stay at home dad and that I didn't want to be a lawyer, the degree was for theoretical use in my books and from general interest, not to be used in a court of law."  
"You read all the contracts!"  
"Peter. No. I read those contracts, fix them and send them to Triwolf's actual lawyer. You know, Jackson. You are asking me to fly across the country and deal with another, more experienced lawyer and try to win a case when in reality Triwolf was at fault. That's like sending a man with no legs into a tap dancing contest!"

"I don't want to go either."  
"Yes but it's your company."  
"You own a controlling amount of shares!"  
" Jackson is a real lawyer."  
"You are a real lawyer!"  
"Peter I'm not going and that's final. If you need someone else take Derek or Jackson."

Derek coughed to interrupt.

"Peter why don't you call Jackson to go, if both of you are gone then there's no here during the day for the kids."  
"See, I can't just up and leave them."

Peter sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"Fine, but everything will be sent back for your confirmation."  
"Alright."  
"I better go book the plane tickets."

****

Stiles couldn't sleep, he planned on this happening but Derek was fast asleep, as were the four cubs and three children in their bed.

Carrie and Morgan were curled up on Stiles's back, Maria was flopped over Stiles's neck, Nick was streched out on the other side of Derek, Jamie was in human form, cuddled against Derek's chest, Micheal was lying star fish between Stiles and Jamie, and PJ was snoring gently on the pillows between Stiles's and Derek's head.

He knew full well when Derek went to check on a bawling PJ and brought him back their bed that the others would come trooping in shortly after but he didn't expect them to help Derek sleep.

He sighed quietly. 

"Wt's wong daddy?"  
"You should be asleep Micheal."  
"Dyou miss Papa?"  
"Yes. Now go to sleep."  
"I miss Papa ..... who's your fa'rite ?"  
"What?"  
"Who's your fav'te? Pop or Papa?"  
"I don't have a favourite."  
"Why not?"  
"I love them both the same."  
"Why?"  
"Cause I do."  
"E'n whe' Papa and you figh'"  
"Even when we fight. What's with all the questions?"  
"Granddad and Grandpa don' ha' a other person."  
"They don't need to, me and Papa and Pop love each other, grandad and Grandpa don't love anyone else."  
"Kay, night daddy."  
"Night Miggs."

Stiles settled down.

"Daddy?"  
"Yeah Micheal."  
"You my fav'ite"  
"Sleep, baby."  
"Not a baby."  
"Sleep."  
"Kay."

****

"Derek I need your help!! Peter's gonna kill me!!"  
Stiles hyperventilated down the phone.

"Did you break his laptop?"  
"Worse"  
"Did you scratch his desk?"  
"Worse"  
"Did you crash his car?"  
"Worse"  
"Jesus, what did you do? Behead one of the cubs?"  
"Worse, I got blood on his armani shirt."  
"His $100 cotton shirt?"  
"That one."  
"He's going to kill you!! What happened?"  
"I was cold and lonely when I brought the kids home from school and I slipped it on, cause he was wearing it for that role play thing before he left, and like two seconds later Miggs had a sudden nose bleed... all over it."  
"How bad?"  
"It looks like I murdered someone."  
Derek sighed.

"Have you checked for laundry hacks on the net?"  
'I'm not trusting a $100 shirt to poorly remembered wives tales and crackpot ideas. Any ideas?"  
"My m-mom used to rub salt on blood."  
"Salt, okay that sounds better than pouring nail polish remover on armani."

***

Derek came home after a long day of nausea and swollen ankles expecting the house to be in panic.

He was not expecting the smell of sponge cake and ginger to permeate the air and for Stiles to be giggling with the children when he walked into the kitchen.

"I take it the salt worked."  
"Wonders. I love you. Look at this picture."

Stiles handed him a small picture, a copy of a photograph. It was his family. His mother was smiling her arm around his dad, who was holding 8 month old Micheal, Laura was whispering something in Ashley's ear, Charlie and Simon shifted and tugging a rope between them, and there, there was Peter, 15, with a mouth full of braces and a scattering of acne, with a 7 year old Derek in his arms, mid throw, he was smiling bright and clean, his mouth didn't pull in that odd way it did since the fire, his eyes were full of hope.

"Where did you find this?"  
"Malia emailed it to me, thought you would want it, said it was in their pack album, me and the kids were trying to figure out who's who, we think we have you and Peter and the kids grandparents but we're at a loss with the wolves."

Derek pulled out a chair and sat down, Morgan crawled into his lap.  
"The darker wolf is my brother Charlie and the lighter one is Simon. The baby with my mom is Micheal, Cora wasn't born yet, the girl with the blonde hair is Ashley and there's Laura."  
"You were so cute Pop!!"  
"Were?"  
"Yep, look at you, Awww."


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles shivered slightly as he climbed into bed beside Derek, who was tapping away at his phone. He cuddled up against Derek, resting his head on Derek's chest and spreading a hand over his distended stomach. Derek pulled him closer and took Stiles's long fingered hands in his and brought them up to his mouth and blew on them.

"You're freezing, why didn't you put on the heater?"  
"I got distracted, Peter called today."  
Stiles ran his nose along Derek's neck.

"Did he tell you he was coming home this weekend?"  
"Yeah, I was thinking we invite Malia and Kira up this weekend, so they'll be here when Peter comes home since he didn't get to meet Kira when they were down last."  
"Yeah sure, I'm sure the kids will be happy to see Kenny again, they really hit it off."  
Derek tapped at his phone.

"He's a good kid, do you think Peter has realised he's a grandfather?"  
"I don't know but I'm not going to tell him."  
"Sounds like a good plan. What are you doing?"  
"Looking at baby names. What do you think of Adam?"  
"I like it, Adam Stilinski-Hale, good strong name, easy to say, easy to spell, unlike Przemyslaw. Wait... isn't that your grandpa's name on your dad's side?"  
"Yeah."  
"I love it Der, it's perfect. What about a middle name or a girl's name ?"  
"I'm stuck on another name. Right, we have Caroline Talia, after Grandma Hale and Mom, Maria Claudia after Maire and your mom, Nicholas John, after Dad and Grandpa Hale and your dad, James Peter after a book character-"  
"James is a good name, it just so happens that it's from Harry Potter,"  
"Sure.. and Peter, Micheal Derek after my brother and me, Morgan Laura after that nickname and my sister, and Przemyslaw Simon after you and my brother. The only ones left are Charlie, Ashley and Cora."  
Derek settled down into bed.

"It doesn't have to be a family name, James isn't a family name, Morgan and Maria aren't family names. Pity my family is so small. What about Gabriel as a middle name? Or Nathan?"  
"How about Adam Gabriel and Nathan Charlie?"  
"Are you attempting to name a child that we haven't conceived yet?"  
"No...."  
"Is this a roundabout of telling me you're having twins?"  
"Yes..."

Stiles sighed and rolled over onto his back. God. Nine kids. Derek ran a hand over his chest.  
"I'm sorry."

Stiles turned sharply to look at Derek, his husband had his face tilted down and his arm across his midriff. Stiles curled back into him and wrapped an arm around, kissing his forehead.

"What are you sorry for? For giving us more children? Don't be ridiculous Der-bear, that's the best news I've heard since this whole pregnancy started. Why did you think I wouldn't be over the moon about this?"  
"Because you are the primary care giver in this house and another one would put a strain on you, never mind two, and I know you want to have a baby too and I don't know how this affects that plan and when I told you, you sighed and pulled away."

Stiles placed a finger under Derek's chin and tilted his face up.

"I love you, I love our kids, I love taking care of everyone, we could have a hundred kids, it wouldn't matter. I was just shocked, another baby, another life is inside you Derek, this time next year we'll have two bundles of joy. That's great news. Have you told Peter yet?"

Derek nuzzled into Stiles's neck,  
"No, wanna wait till he comes home."

***

Peter rested his head on Stiles's lap on the couch in the living room. It was good to be back. The familiar smells of pack soothed him and his children had gotten so big. 

He finally had met his daughter in law and grandson and was happy sleepy and content.

"I missed you."  
"I missed you too Stiles, where is Derek?"  
"Bathroom, as per usual."  
"How has he been?"  
"Good, he's been sleeping fine."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, we had the kids in with us a few nights and they really helped. How were you?"

Stiles played with Peter's hair absent- mindlessly   
"It's hard to sleep in a big bed on my own, but thankfully I had Madonna to pull me through."  
"Spoken like a true gay man."  
"I'm not gay."  
"He said to his husband."  
"I'm bi. I never said I was listening to Madonna."  
"I don't know whether to be offended that you jerked off to someone that wasn't me and Derek or grossed out that you jerked off to a woman in her fifties."  
"It wasn't modern day Madonna."  
"Oh cause that's so much better. What was wrong with me and Derek?"  
"I was lonely, thinking of the hot sex you two were having without me would've made me lonelier."  
"Yes all the hot sex between bathroom breaks, vomiting and children stealing the covers."  
"Yes, that's exactly what I missed, I'll never be able to have sex again without pulling someone's hair while listening to them and another talk about a report card."  
"Well then you're out of luck because report cards only come out once a year."  
"That sounds about right."

Stiles tugged on Peter's hair playfully.  
"You shush, you get good sex at least once every fortnight."  
"Fortnightly sex, it's a wonder we manage to get anything else done."  
"Well in that case we'll just have to stop, cause you find it hard to fit into your busy schedule."

"What can't he fit into his schedule? "  
Derek walked into the room and made his way over to the couch, he lifted Peter's legs, slid on to the couch and settled with Peter's feet in his lap.

Peter made to move, going to rest his head on Derek's stomach to hear his cub but Derek stopped him by placing a hand on his hip.

"We have good news and bad news."  
Derek removed Peter's socks.  
"Oh no, bad news first."  
"We have to go to the school on Wednesday and discuss Nick's behaviour with Morrell."  
"Why?"  
"He's being disruptive in class."  
"Our Nick?"  
"Yes, brown hair, brown eyes, likes computer games, ring with bells?"  
"You just described Stiles."  
"Right so, Nick is grounded for a week I take it."  
"Yes, with extra chores."

Stiles massaged Peter's scalp.  
"What's the good news?"  
"Twins."  
"What about them? Are they up for detention in play school? Because Morgan is slightly psychotic and I think we need to address that."  
"I wonder where she gets that from? But no, not those twins."  
"What other twins are there?"

Stiles rolled his eyes impatiently, he held this secret for nearly a whole week. Derek bit his lip and took a deep breath, God, the fucking brownies. That's what this was, he was afraid that Peter was gonna freak. Stiles took Derek's hands in his and smiled at him.

"I'm having twins Peter."

Stiles had never loved Peter more than he did at that second. He didn't miss a beat, he sat up and flung his arms around Derek and professed how happy he was.  
"That is amazing Der, you're too good to us, we love you so much, this is perfect."

Derek beamed ecstatically.  
"We were thinking if they're both boys, about Adam Gabriel and Nathan Charlie."  
"Perfect and for girls?"

Stiles had put some thought into this and was quite proud of himself.  
"Rebecca Charlotte and Whelimina Ashley."  
"Whelimina?"  
"Yes, it's beautiful and happens to be a Nowak family name, I think Babcia had an aunt Whelimina. It means willing to protect."   
"It's very quirky."  
"This from the man who named our son Przemyslaw."  
"Touché. It is a lovely name though, and Charlotte, that's nice."

***

"You're wearing your wedding ring?!"  
Derek took Stiles's hands in his and inspected the gold band.

"So? You and Peter wear yours all the time."  
"Yeah but you never wear yours."  
"I don't want to lose down a drain or a pan or something, it's safer in its box in the drawer."  
"Why are you wearing it now? Is it a special- did I forget an anniversary?"  
"No, you're good, I'm going out tonight with Scott, never hurts to have physical evidence that I've got two werewolves at home willing to punch people for me."

Derek kissed his hand.  
"Of course, that's why we're here."  
"I love you."  
"I love you back."

Peter wandered into the kitchen, a crayon drawing in his hand that he stuck on the fridge.  
"The wedding ring is out? Am I after forgetting something?"  
"Going out with Scott, gonna use it to ward off bad guys."

Peter pinned the the drawing to the fridge and prowled towards Stiles, growling softly.  
He gestured at Derek and pulled Stiles hard against him, diving for his neck. Stiles felt Derek pressed against his back and started to unbutton husband shirt while sucking a bruise into his neck while Peter bit his way from Stiles's earlobes to his collarbone.

"Or you can give me hickies, that should work too."


	8. Chapter 8

Peter?"  
Stiles called as he walked through the door. Laden down with flowers.  
"In the study."

Stiles made his way down the hall into Peter's study.

Peter was sitting at his desk, he was going through accounting books. 

"Happy Anniversary Alpha."  
"Wow, that's a lot of flowers."  
"There's 20. One for each year that you and Derek have been together."   
"You're too good to us."  
"Yes, yes I am."

Stiles pressed a kiss to his head.   
"Reservations. Tonight at eight. You and Derek."  
"You're not coming?"  
"No, Micheal is still really sick, anyways, it's your anniversary, I'll be here afterwards for fun times."  
"The best part really."  
"Exactly."

****

This felt weird. They had been three so long it felt odd to be two again.

"Hard to believe it's been twenty years isn't it? Seems like yesterday you were sneaking into my bed at night."  
"Twenty years ago today I was emancipated, now we have our own kids, won't be long until our babies are teenagers. Could you imagine if Nick, or Carrie turned to us at sixteen and asked to mated, or if Jamie found his mate in a few days? How did mom not lose her mind over us ?"  
"I wasn't taking you away from her, she knew I'd look after you. I'm more concerned over how we managed to convince John to let us have Stiles."

Derek shuddered  
"That is not a day I'd like to relive."

***

Stiles woke slowly, he felt strong arms around him, carrying him.

He snuggled into the solid chest and hummed happily.

"Are you awake darling?"  
"Yeah, don't put me down though. Where's Der?"  
"Bed, where you should be."  
"I was gonna stay up till you guys got home, but Jamie Lee Curtis lulled me to sleep."  
"Yes because you're fourteen and watch Freaky Friday."  
"Micheal is in our bed, poor little guy."

Peter turned slightly to get through the door and placed him on the bed next to Derek, who was stroking Micheal's blond hair.

"Hi."  
"Hi."  
"Hi."  
"Hi."  
"Kiss me."

He tilted his face towards Derek's and received a soft wet kiss that tasted like toothpaste.  
"How's baba?"  
"Surprisingly quiet, how was this little man?"  
"His fever broke early in the night but he's been up on and off getting sick, I figured he was better off with us tonight."  
"Soo, sex is off the table tonight?"  
"Unless you want to do it on the kitchen floor, or the couch, or the main bathroom shower. I've had a while to think about this, we'll just have to keep an ear out in case he wakes up and gets sick again." 

Derek smiled at him and pulled him in for a kiss.  
"Go get undressed and sit in the shower, we'll be in after a while bitch."

Stiles went and undressed himself in the bathroom and knelt on the cold basin of the tub/shower, it was easier to do this in their en suite but beggars can't be choosers.

Derek came in followed by Peter, both still wearing their slacks, Peter sank to his knees and fished Derek's cock out of his underwear.

He jacked it a few time and then took it into his mouth, he bobbed up and down a few times then pulled of with a slick pop.

"Gonna come for me Der? Gonna come on our bitch's face? Mark our slut?"

Derek groaned, this pregnancy hair trigger was a curse.

Peter turned him gently so his cock was smacking off of Stiles's forehead.  
"Come on Derek, cum on the bitch slut, he needs it."

Derek grunted as he spilled out, his cum trailing down Stiles's face.

Stiles licked all around his mouth and held his mouth agape for Peter who had taken out his own prick and was pissing onto Stiles's tongue.

"You're such a dirty cunted slut. A cheap tramp who lives for cock and cum and piss. God, I love you." 

 

**


	9. Chapter 9

Peter woke with a start, he looked out at the dark room and listened for his family's heartbeats, 8 full heartbeats and 2 tiny ones, as it should be. 

He glanced over at the clock, 3 am, and wondered what had woken him.

Stiles had an arm on his ribs and his face mushed into Peter's armpit and Derek's head was resting on his chest with an arm place over Stiles's. 

Oh. That was it. That little fluttering on his left side, like a birds wings against him, or tiny feet. He could feel the babies kicking him.

He turned his head to Stiles and tried to remove his arm from under Stiles's head.  
"Stiles. Wake up. Come on wake up"  
He whispered 

"Nnn"  
"Stiles wake up I want to show you something"  
"Wha?"

He took Stiles's arm and moved it over to Derek's belly,   
"Whasat? "  
"The babies are kicking."  
"Coo. Good babies. Sleep babies."

He rolled over and went back to sleep.

Peter couldn't sleep, he stayed awake in awe of how strong his babies were, focusing on their heartbeat and movements.

He looked down at Derek's dark head on his chest, this was amazing.

****


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Derek's bleeding. We have to go to the hospital, but I don't want him to freak him out. So we are going to be very calm about this and it's probably nothing."  
> "Bleeding is a sign of miscarriage."

Derek took a deep breath as he buried his face in Stiles hair.

With a last lick to his husbands ear Stiles slid down his spine with as much grace as he possessed. He slid a long fingered hand around Derek's thick hip and tugged him up until his delicious ass was in the air, ripe for Stiles to suck at.

Derek shuddered as his husband blew on his pucker lightly before pressing his tongue into the alpha's softness.

Derek moaned but Stiles released him with a jerk and a gasp, spitting violently.  
"We've been doing this for years, you're hardly surprised with how my ass tastes!"  
"Derek! You're bleeding!"

Derek swung round to look at him, he was so pale, and his teeth had flecks of blood in them. 

Stiles looked torn between passing out and bursting into tears. Derek touched a finger to his hole, damp and slick with blood.  
"This is bad. We have to go to the hospital!"  
"No, Derek, don't panic, I'm sure it's nothing but we'll go get it checked out."

Peter burst through the door   
"Who's hurt? What happened?"

Stiles pressed a kiss to Derek forehead and rubbed his back slowly.  
"You get dressed, I'll be back in a minute."

Stiles climbed off the bed and led Peter out of the room.  
"Derek's bleeding. We have to go to the hospital, but I don't want him to freak him out. So we are going to be very calm about this and it's probably nothing."  
"Bleeding is a sign of miscarriage."  
"I know, but we don't use the 'm' word around Derek, I'll take him and you can stay with the kids."

Peter clenched his fists and sighed. He wanted to look after Derek, he wanted to hold his children close to him, he wanted to help, he wanted to run. 

"Are you sure?"  
"You're in no condition to drive."

*****

"There's nothing to worry about Mr Hale, it's just haemorrhoids right up inside the anal passage, they're quite common during pregnancy, you see the blood is bright red, meaning it's fresh, so if the blood changes to a darker red, changes smell or the flow increases you come straight back here 

***


	11. Chapter 11

"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"Peter."  
"Stiles."

Stiles leaned on his forearms over the kitchen table.

"You're not allowed in the bed as a wolf and I'm not bending on that."  
"You let the kids in the bed as wolves."  
"The kids rarely sleep in our bed. Peter. Do you want me to overheat and melt ? Cause that's the reality of it. I'm too hot at night anyways without adding a layer of winter fur, and if you can do it Derek can do it and I might as well sleep on the floor. Also you stink."  
"Sleeping on the floor screws up my back."  
"So change back."  
"Urgh effort."

Stiles shook his head fondly at his husband

"Yes effort. End of discussion. Kiss me."

Stiles pursed his lips and a got a peck in return.  
"Love you stinky."  
"Love you too."

***

Stiles was not a werewolf, and while he did pander to his Base needs a little more than others he was capable of logical thought.

There was nothing logical about this.

He wore his husbands' clothes sometimes, it was logical, Peter had nicer quality clothes so for formal occasions Stiles might throw on a fancy shirt and Derek had bigger clothes which were perfect for snuggling on cold days and of course he loved them very much and wearing their clothes satisfied them deeply in a primal way.

Peter liked fancy clothes, wouldn't wear anything less than $30 on a regular day, including his underwear, said he didn't work so hard to wear $5 shirts from Walmart, so why was he wearing Stiles's ratty old hoodie? He didn't wear cheap polycotton, especially not when it had holes in it and frayed cuffs.

 

"What are you staring at? Haven't you ever seen a man make a sandwich?"  
"Not this particular man in this particular hoodie. You feeling all right?"  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
"Are you not allergic to cheap clothes?"  
"I'm a werewolf, I'm not allergic to anything."  
"It's a figure of speech, why are you wearing my hoodie?"  
"I'm cold, and ...."

The rest was lost in a mumble. Odd, Peter didn't mumble.

"I'm didn't catch that."  
"I don't feel well."

Stiles got up from where he was lying on thw floor fixing the sink. Now that he was looking at him properly, he could see a slight flush on his cheeks and a swelling under his eyes.

Stiles lightly stepped towards him and quickly touched the sides of his nose.

"Ahhh. Don't do that."

He shook his head violently and moaned.

"I think you have a sinus infection."  
"If I had a sinus infection wouldn't there be snot everywhere?"  
"No, that's what the pressure is, you poor baby, you should lie down."  
"If have too much to do."  
"I'll call Der and let him know you're not to be bothered. Come on, let's nap alpha."

Stiles called Derek's phone.  
"What's up?"  
"Peter probably has a sinus infection, I need you to book a doctor's appointment."  
"Oh he won't like that, is that contagious?"  
"Eh, the bacteria can be but it can be managed, no need for quarantine or anything. Baba should be fine. We're going to have a nap, don't let anyone call his office because if he hears that phone he won't rest. Love you alpha."  
"Love you too, tell Peter to get well soon.  
"Bye."  
"Bye."

Stiles brewed up a cup of tea and brought it down to Peter who was fast asleep flat out on his back still in the old hoodie.

He needed sleep more than he needed tea.  
Stiles climbed in beside him and took his temperature.

Warmer than normal but not overly so.

Peter was dead to the world, he wouldn't notice if Stiles got up and finished fixing the sink. 

Stiles moved slightly and Peter whined softly, okay so he would notice and it would make him sad.

The sink could wait.


	12. Chapter 12

Derek was all keyed up about something, Peter could tell in the way his shoulders bunched and his jaw ticked, that could mean anything from frustrated to murderous rampage.

"You okay Derek?"  
Peter slid his hand up Derek's arm but Derek shook him off.  
"I'm fine. You should go home."  
"I just got here, let's go out for lunch somewhere, just the two of us."

That's it. A fully formed scowls was mow in firmly in place.

"Derek, I know something's wrong, tell me. Does it have to do with Stiles?"

 

Derek looked at him like he lost his mind.  
"No, of course not."  
"So is it me?"  
"Believe it or not but I have a life outside of our marriage."  
"So it's work?"  
"It's nothing."  
"Then why are you hiding it?"  
"I'm not hiding, I just don't want to talk about it."

Peter sighed and wriggled himself onto Derek's desk.  
"Is it hormones?"  
"No its not, it's just......we're not the perfect family are we?"  
"That depends. We're werewolves, involved in a triad with a human who can't stay still for longer than five minutes, we're related and there is a considerable age gap between us all, I have a grankid the same age as my kids, our father in law is married to a man whose sister killed our family. We've got seven kids with two more on the way. Those things aren't exactly mainstream, but we love each other, and we're happy, Stiles doesn't care that I'm old enough to be his father, you don't care that I'm your uncle, our kids are amazing and they never go cold or hungry. We fight sometimes but that's natural; Stiles and I are argumentative by nature. In my eyes were perfect, why?"  
"Looking through those baby books, just got me thinking."  
"So it is hormones?"  
"You can't just pass off my feelings as hormones.".  
"I can when they're completely out of character. We're perfect and I love you, now grab your coat, we're going for lunch."

*****

They were so beautiful.

Peter leaned against the counter and watched them. Just watched.

Watched how Stiles's long pale fingers toyed with Derek's dark beard, how white and straight Derek's teeth were as he smiled at Stiles, both their eyes still wet with tears of laughter after that ridiculous tickle fight. Watched how Stiles's thin hands stroked over Derek's swollen stomach as Derek's large hands slid around Stiles's trim waist. An intimate smiled shared between the two as their eyes locked and they moved in slowly for a sweet kiss, plush pink lips met with slightly chapped paler lips, they moved in tandem, perfect push and pull.

The parted and smiled at each other, but Derek's face took on a strange expression..... and he vomited all over Stiles socked feet.

What a way to kill a moment.

"I'm sorry.... wow...... I'm really sorry...... it kinda snuck up on me."  
"It's okay.... I'm gonna go clean myself up.... Come on Der... let's go brush your teeth. Peter will you clean the floor?"  
"Of course."

***

"Come on PJ, please stop crying, please!"  
Peter pleaded with his toddler pup as he whined at the door.  
"Daddy will be back soon. Change back."

The grey pup was replaced by a black haired toddler in nothing but a nappy.  
"'He'll have mastered the potty' my ass." Stiles was way out on his maths on that, kids are past two before toilet training starts and PJ is only 15 months old, he might just be starting potty training when the twins are born if they're lucky.

He was dragged out of his thoughts by PJ saying his name.  
"Pa'a...Pa'a"  
"Yes PJ?"  
"Da'y? "  
"Daddy will be home soon. Do you want a yoggie?"  
"No."  
"Will we go get one?"  
"No."

PJ slowly got himself up off the floor and toddled into the kitchen with Peter following after.

 

They eventually got to the kitchen and Peter put him in the high chair while he fetched a yoghurt from the fridge. 

"Da'y?"  
"Daddy will be home soon."  
“Pop ‘ork? “  
“Yes Pop is gone to work.”  
“Da’y ‘ork?”  
“No, Daddy is at the dentist.”  
“Da’y owie.”  
“Yes, Daddy has an owie”

 

Peter fed PJ his yoghurt and was cleaning his face when John arrived home with Stiles.

 

“Coffee John?”  
“Yes please, how my little man?”

 

John scooped PJ out of the high chair and kissed his forehead.

 

“Gran’pa!!!”  
PJ squealed.

 

Peter took Stiles arm and led him to a chair, discreetly scenting him.

 

“The dental nurse said he couldn't eat for a few hours and no hot liquids, and he's to lay off the sugar.”  
“It's like having another child the amount of junk food he goes through.”  
“D'nt talk ‘bout me like I'm no’ here.”

 

Peter kissed his head.  
“Sorry b- Darling.”  
He stuttered over the pet name that would no doubt offend John.

 

He went over and made the coffee for himself and John and filled Stiles a glass of water.

 

“Here you go Daddy.”  
Stiles looked at him weirdly.  
“Wha’?”  
“Sorry, been calling you that all day. PJ kept asking where you were.  
“Thanks Papa, did my baby miss me? I'd hug you but I have a fee’ing I’ get a headbutt for my troubles. I think I’ go lie dow’.”  
“Do you need help?”  
“Sh- should be fine.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles was worried about Derek. He'd lost weight, too much weight.

Stiles was worried about Derek. He'd lost weight, too much weight and Stiles monitored his diet like the mother hen he was. Derek always had a bit of problem with food and muscle mass and how he looked but that was in the past and he's fine now, or he was. Now he's practically skin and bones and his hair is going grey and his lips are chapped because he's been getting sick so much and keeping nothing down.

“Derek I really think you need to see a doctor.”

Stiles rubbed his back as he clung to the sides of the sink as he was too big to get down at face level with the toilet.

“It's normal to be sick with pregnancy.”  
“Not this sick. Too much weight loss is bad for the babies.”  
“I’m eating.”  
“I know,that's why I'm worried, the food isn't being absorbed and you're dehydrated. That's not good.”

Derek heaved again. He was burning up.

“I'm gonna book a doctor's appointment okay? For tomorrow on your lunch break and I'm going with you, no arguments.”

Derek slumped against him.

“Der… I can't hold you….. you need to stand up….. Der…. Derek?”

Stiles shook him a little, his eyes were glazed over with no reaction.

“Shit…. Peter!!”

***

They finally managed to bring down his fever and bring him to some life back into his eyes. They were in the kitchen, making coffee to soothe shaking nerves.

“What is this Stiles? We shouldn't get sick.”  
“Maybe it's the environment? Like how that sweater of yours was causing your sinus problems.”  
“Does it have to do with the pregnancy? He wasn't this sick last time.”  
“Do you remember when I was pregnant with the triplets I was tired all the time but with James I like a jack in the box? Every pregnancy is different.”

Peter sighed and wrapped his arms around Stiles, pulling him into his chest and squeezing comfortingly. Stiles couldn't hide his shaking hands behind logical words.

“Talk to me Stiles, tell me what's wrong.”  
“What's wrong is the love of my life is suffering, even before all the bleeding and the vomiting you have no idea of the emotional stress of trying with no results.”  
“He's okay, Alan is on his way and the bleeding has cleared up. Anything else?”

Stiles was silent but Peter knew he was crying.

“This.. this...is all my fault.”  
“Why do you think that?”  
“I was the one….. who wanted more kids, I didn't think about what it could do to him.”  
“You weren't the only who wanted more, if we didn't want more or think we could handle them we would have just said it. We had no way of knowing any of this would happen.”

Stiles snuffled into Peter's t-shirt.  
“Tell me everything's gonna be okay.”  
“Everything is going to be fine.”  
“Fine is different to okay.”  
“Everything is going to be okay.”  
“Much better.”

They continued to hug for several more minutes.

“Daddy? Papa? Is everything okay?”

Stiles sucked in a breath and wiped his eyes before turning to Carrie.

“Yeah, everything is okay, Pop just has the flu or something so Deaton's coming.”  
“House calls in the middle of the night for the flu? Pop is really sick isn't he? He hasn't been looking good lately.”  
“Yes, he is sick, but you don't need to worry about it, now go back to bed, you have school in the morning.”  
“Will Pop be okay?”  
“He'll be fine.”  
“Fine is different to okay.”

Peter held in a snigger. 

“He'll be okay. Goodnight Carrie.”

She hugged Stiles.  
“Night Daddy.”  
Then Peter.  
“Night Papa.”

Stiles sighed and pressed a kiss to Peter's forehead.

 

“I'm going to check on Derek.”  
“I'll make the coffee and join you in a few.”

Stiles padded softly down the hall trying not to wake the younger kids. He could hear the older girls talking in their room.

“Daddy was crying Maz, said Dr. Deaton is coming.”  
“What was Papa doing?”  
“Hugging Daddy,”  
“Did you see Pop?”  
“No, but doctor's don't show up in the middle of the night.”  
“Do you think he's lost the babies?”  
“I don't know.”

Stiles knocked quietly on the door jamb  
“Girls, school in the morning.”  
“Did Pop loose the babies?”  
“No sweetheart, the babies, as far as we know, are okay, Pop has a really high fever and we're just concerned, don't worry. Now it's time for bed, goodnight.”  
“Daddy please?”  
“No, I get that you're worried about Pop but you staying up all night won't help anyone. Goodnight Girls….. I'll let you know what Deaton says okay ?”  
“Okay Daddy, goodnight.”  
“Love you.”  
“Love you too…. Tell Papa we said goodnight.”  
“Will do.”

***

“And that's why I don't think that diamonds should be as hyped up as they are.”

Stiles finished up his ramble as he carded his fingers through Derek's sweaty, salt and pepper hair. He was still in a fitful sleep and hadn't listened to Stiles at all but that was okay, talking distracted him.

“Pe’er………. Ple’....”  
“You okay Der?”  
“Pe’er….. ‘Ate…. Hu’.... ‘im”  
“Peter ain't human? I know that Der-bear.”  
“No…. Sh’.... sh’ hu’ me… sh’ hu’ ‘im.”

Derek was rambling nonsensically, his eyes wild and unfocused.

“MOM!!!!” 

That wasn't nonsense.

“What about your mom Derek?”  
“Fi’... go… w’e’r Pe’er?! Pe’er?!”  
“Peter is making coffee in the kitchen.”  
“PE’ER!!”  
“Shush… you'll wake the kids.”  
“No kids…. Gone….. ‘tiles!! ‘tiles’..”

Stiles cupped his face.

“I'm here Derek. I'm right here.”  
“No...gone…. Kids gone…. Pe’er gone …. ‘tiles gone…. Mom… Mom gone… Dad….”

“What's going on?”  
Peter came into the room.  
“He keeps muttering and shouting… I think he's having a nightmare.”

Peter climbed on the bed and took Derek's head from Stiles's hands.

“Derek? Can you hear me?”  
“I… ha’ to… ha’ to… di’nt…. As..Ashley!.... J-Ja’es! NO!”

Peter looked over at Stiles who was wringing his hands and chewing his lip.  
“He's delirious. He needs to go to hospital. I'll bring him. You stay with the kids.”  
“No, I'll drive.”  
Peter protested.

“I have to go to the hospital with him.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I know what's a memory and what's a fever dream.”  
“Okay… but drive carefully.”  
“I will”

**

Derek woke up in a darkened hospital room with Peter's head resting on his arm where he clutched at him.

“Peter?”

He shot up.  
“You're awake! The nurse said it might be a few more hours before you woke up.”

Derek was in a panic.  
“The babies-”  
“Are fine.”   
Peter smoothed a hand over Derek's hair, pulled up at all angles by Stiles's nervous hands.  
“That drip is just because you're dehydrated and the the deep sleep is exhaustion. Do you want to sleep some more or will I call Stiles?”

“Can I call him?”  
“Of course.”

Peter handed him his phone.

“Peter? How is he? One sec….. Nick get your sister a drink, I'm on the phone to Papa… I don't know, maybe if I didn't have Morgan hanging out of me looking for a drink I could find out….. Okay I'm back. How's he doing?”  
“I'm okay, a little tired but at a regular temperature.”  
“DEREK! Thank F- Goodness. One sec…… James, I'm on the phone can you go play somewhere else?.....Good boy….. So what's happening? Are you coming home soon ?”  
“I don't know. I just woke up.”  
“Okay, I'm gonna ask Dad to mind the kids, they're all awake now anyways, and I'll be in as soon I can, okay?”  
“Okay.”  
“Love you.”  
“I love you too.”

Derek handed the phone back to Peter.

“You sleep Derek. I'll wake you when Stiles get here.”

***

Derek woke the second time in a darkened hospital room.

He let his eyes adjust and looked for his husbands.

Peter was sitting in the chair he was in earlier and Stiles was kneeling at his feet, his head resting on the werewolf's knee.

“Stiles. Your knees!”

Stiles’s eyes snapped open and he leapt from the floor.

“Derek! You're awake! How are you feeling? Are you comfortable? Are you warm enough? Too warm? Do you want a drink?”

“Jesus Stiles, give him a minute. He just woke up.”  
“Stop being such a grouch. Go and get yourself a snack and come back in a better mood.”  
“Fine. Do you want anything?”  
“Reese's Pieces, please. Call Malia as well while you're out there.”

Peter gestured vaguely.

 

“Is he okay?”  
“Just hungry and tired, you know how he is. What's more important is are you okay?”  
“I'm fine.”

Stiles laughed manically.

“What?”  
“Nothing just lack of proper sleep. The nurse came by earlier, they want you to stay for observation until the doctor gets here on the morning. You okay with that?”  
“I don't think I could move if I wanted to.”

Stiles took his husband's hand and kissed it lightly before placing his own hand on the werewolf's swollen stomach.

“I was so worried about you.”

He kissed Derek's forehead.

“You should go back to sleep, I love you.”  
“Love you too.”

*****

Malia wasn't not intimidated by a bunch of nine year olds. But they did make her uncomfortable.

They were the only ones old enough to understand how she came to be part of their family and she wasn't sure how they felt about it.

Derek and Stiles were pretty okay with it, they'd never said anything to make her think otherwise and they invite her over all the time. But Derek and Stiles weren't here now and the younger children were in bed again after all the excitement.

She made her way back to the kitchen, where the triplets were eating supper.

“When will Daddy be back?”   
“When's he's better. He's being kept in for observation.”

The kids all looked at each other and sniggered. 

“What? What's so funny?”   
“Daddy is Stiles.”  
Carrie giggled  
“Oh, what do you call Derek?”  
Malia made herself a cup of coffee.

“Pop.”  
“I thought Pop was Peter.”  
God. So many names.  
“No he's Papa.”

Nick perked up.  
“What do you call him?”  
“Peter.”  
“Do you have a dad?”   
“Yes, actually I have a dad and two moms.”  
“Do you have other brothers and sisters.”  
“Aside from you guys, two brothers and a sister….. Wow. That's seven brothers and four sisters. 11 siblings. Wow.”  
“13 when the new twins are born.”

“Do we have to go to school tomorrow?”  
“Yes, Lindas’s husband is coming to get you in the morning.”  
Nick drooped and the girls groaned.

“You mean Lydia?”  
“Yes, Lydia. Scott 's wife.”  
“No, Allison is married to Scott and Isaac.”

Malia swallowed her last drop.

“Is Allison your grandpa's daughter?”  
“Grandad’s daughter. Camden’s mom.”  
“Yes.”

Maria yawned loudly and rubbed her blue eyes. 

“I think it's time to go back to bed guys.”  
“Can we call Daddy?”  
“Yeah, do you want my phone?”  
“No thanks, we can use the one in the study.”

They washed their bowls and went to leave.

“Um… guys…. Do you… have a problem with me?”  
“Why do you think that?”   
“Because I know… it's kinda weird.”

They smiled at her.  
“Weird doesn't mean wrong or bad. That's what Daddy says.”  
“We like you. You're fun.”  
“Stop worrying,”

Malia sighed in relief.  
“Okay, goodnight.”  
“Night.”

**

Derek woke slowly again for the third time, he'd been kept under observation for nearly a full 10 hours by now. 

He hates hospitals, they were just so loud and smelled weird, an odd mix of bleach and sadness. 

Stiles was pressed along his back with an arm slung over his stomach, but he wasn't asleep.

“Stiles?”  
“Yeah?”

His voice was always deeper when he was tired.

“What time is it?”  
“Early morning, Peter's gone home for a shower and a shave.”

Stiles climbed off the bed and got under the covers with Derek on the other side so they were face to face.

“Are the kids at home or at your dad's?”  
“At home, with Malia, Dad was out on search party. How are you feeling?”  
He stroked Derek's face gently, worry still clear in his eyes.  
“Tired”  
“Do you want to go back to sleep?”  
“No, I'm tired of sleeping. Let's just talk.”  
“About what?”  
Stiles settled in with Derek's head under his chin.

“I don't know, the kids?”  
“How did we become so domestic? Remember when we used to spend most of our free time having sex, and we'd talk about our jobs and our feelings?”  
He rubbed circles into Derek's back.

 

“And about how much we wanted kids and how much you hated law.”  
“No, I like law, I hated being a lawyer. You know the girls were really worried you.”

Derek reached over and tangled their fingers   
“Our girls?”  
“Yeah, Carrie woke up when Peter and I were in the kitchen talking about you. We told her you were okay but she's too smart for our own good.”  
“All of them are too smart for our own good. I wonder how Malia is doing with them. I hope they don't ask her any awkward questions.”  
“She's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle them and I told them to behave.”  
“Did you shoot Morgan with a horse tranquiliser?”  
Derek chuckled 

“We both know that that wouldn't do anything but hype her up more. At least she's stopped biting, I still can't believe that Peter bit our 3 year old daughter.”  
“She needed a taste of her own medicine.”  
“She's three!”  
“Yes, old enough to know better.” 

Derek yawned loudly.  
“Remember that trip we took to the beach when the triplets were little? When the car broke down.”  
“Yeah, it was so hot and the smell of the rotting bread from the heat. Peter and I nearly killed each other on that trip. You were cool as cucumber, playing peek a boo with the kids.”  
Stiles smiled and kissed the Crown of Derek's head.  
“We had so much fun that day, remember that ice cream we got?”  
“With the stones in it?”  
“Yeah, we don't do things like that anymore. When was the last time we were at the beach?”  
“Before the twins were born.”  
“We should go to the beach soon, after these twins are born.”  
“I like that idea, we could rent one of those holiday apartments for a few days…… I think you should try and get some more rest Der.”

Derek shut his eyes but made no move to get off of Stiles  
“Goodnight Stiles. Love you.”  
“Love you too.”

***

“Well, Mr Stilinski-Hale, it's nothing too serious, it's all a knock on effect from a gestational illness called hyperemesis gravidarum that causes severe vomiting during pregnancy. It is rare to find in a pregnancy so far on though, especially when you didn't exhibit symptoms in your first pregnancy. Did you visit a doctor regarding this before?”

“Yes, Dr. Scutio said it was normal for morning sickness to linger.”  
“How far along were you at that stage?”  
“14 weeks.”  
“Okay, yes at that stage it is. Now, this can be managed with a light diet, no heavy, fatty or spicy foods and lots of fluids and bed rest.”

Peter squeezed Derek's hand. It could be managed with food. Stiles was going to manage the hell out of it. 

“I'll have a nurse come by with the list of recommended food and then you can be signed out.”

The doctor nodded his goodbye.

Stiles flopped to the floor and settled himself at Derek's feet. He pulled one of the werewolf's feet into his lap and started to massage it.

“So that's good news. You don't have some horrible parasite thing like in Alien. You know aside from the two planned parasites we put inside you.”  
Stiles grinned as Peter frowned at him.

“Please don't refer to our children as parasites Stiles. They can hear things in the womb you know. You'll give them issues.”  
Peter wrapped himself around Derek and buried his head behind his ear.

“They don't know what it means, as far as they know it's a term of affection.”  
“I'll not have our kids growing up thinking parasite is a term of affection.”  
Peter muttered from his hiding place.

Derek rubbed a hand over Peter's hair.  
“Will you call the kids and tell them we'll be home soon?”  
“In a few minutes. I'm busy.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a filler chapter, I'm sorry this is taking so long, thanks for sticking it out

Stiles was melting.

Derek was just so fricking hot, and not in a sexy way, like in a Stiles is drowning in sweat way. 

Between the summer heat, Derek's heavy, furry body and the sheer amount of body heat under one very heavy blanket because Derek was cold, Stiles was halfway to becoming a puddle.

Stiles decided he couldn't stick being cuddled up next to the furnace that was his husband.

Derek's body heat and inclination to cuddle was a blessing the last time he was pregnant in the winter chill and had evicted Peter from the middle of the bed.

Peter ran considerable colder than Derek and didn't wrap himself around Stiles like Derek did.

He extracted himself carefully from Derek's grasp and went in search of extra pillows and a sheet.   
The human had settled himself on the couch, nice and toasty like he was used to but not a sweltering heat like he had run from.

Stiles was seconds away from sleep when a sleep rough voice roused him.

“What are you doing out here?”  
Derek asked him, standing in the archway in just his boxers, his belly straining out as he rubbed his eyes. He was so adorably like Maria when sleep hung round his eyes.

“What are you doing out of bed?  
“Missed you.”

Well didn't make Stiles feel like an asshole.

“It's too hot Der, I'm melting.”  
“Please come back to bed, I can't sleep without you.”  
Derek looked on the brink of tears.

“Hey, hey, what's wrong Der-bear?”  
“Nothing”  
Obviously a lie by the way his voice breaks.  
Stiles patted the couch beside him. Derek reluctantly lowered himself onto the couch, soon as he was comfortable, Stiles wrapped his arms around him.

“Now tell me what's wrong.”  
Derek sighed wetly against Stiles neck,  
“You shouldn't have to sleep on the couch because my body is out of whack.”  
He snuffled against him.  
“I never said you were to blame.”  
Stiles rested his cheek against Derek's head.  
“You never sleep out here when it's Peter next to you or whenever I sleep with you when I'm not pregnant”  
Stiles could feel tears from Derek's eyes. He stroked a hand over Derek's arm.  
“It's just a hot summer Der, with that heavy blanket, and you cuddle like a bear. Normally it's adorable, but it's just so hot.”   
Stiles stroked Derek's arm fur lightly   
“Wait I have an idea.”

Stiles unwrapped himself from around Derek.  
“Let's go back to bed.”

Stiles helped Derek to his feet and linked their hands as they walked to the bedroom.  
Peter was still asleep, curled over the edge, clutching at the mattress, Stiles checked the cloth board was still in place. Peter had put it up to stop him from falling out of bed, the real reason he he slept in the middle.

“Get under the covers, Der.”  
Derek awkwardly got back into bed, under the heavy purple duvet. He settled down against Peter's back, he stirred a little but didn't wake.

Stiles tucked Derek in and settled in his normal spot, but over the covers.

“Now, you have to cuddle me to keep me warm.”

Derek slung his arm over Stiles's waist and pulled him closer, burying his face in his neck and breathing deeply.

“Love you.”  
“Love you too.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love 
> 
> Xoxo 
> 
> Poorunfortunatesod on tumblr


End file.
